Leto Capulet
Leto Harding Capulet is a prince of Tara-Ingerilor and the middle son of King Godfrey. He eventually joins Merek's rebellion because he's afraid of being average and wants to set himself apart. Biography Early Childhood Leto's mother was one of the king's concubines. She was deeply in love with one of the noblemen in the king's court. After she bore the king a son, she requested to be allowed to marry her love. Pleased with the child she produced, King Godfrey allowed it, on the condition that she would give her child up. He wanted Leto to be a legitimate heir to the throne, instead of a simple nobleman's son. She agreed, and Leto was raised by the same nurse as his half-brother Cas Ridley. When he was six years old, Lady Rowntree, one of the king's concubines, made an attempt on his life. The cutthroat Saba was hired to put an end to him during the night, but Leto woke up and cried out of fear. Saba found himself unable to kill the child, and began telling stories to hush his cries. Saba was arrested when the two were discovered, but Leto threw a fit and ordered that Saba become his retainer. Since King Godfrey cared little for his son's life, he permitted the union, and Leto became the first of the king's children to have a retainer. Merek's Revolution The Angel's Awakening After the Great Angel awakens, it gather's Leto's life, along with his family. It offers him death as a mercy. Adulthood After the conflict settles, Leto is allotted a section of Tara-Ingerilor to govern. Leto is never married and has no children. The Event Like every member of Tara-Ingerilor's royal family, Leto disappears during the Event. Appearance Leto has an unobtrusive presence. He has long platinum blonde hair that just barely brushes shoulder length and russet brown eyes. He has faint freckles across his face, shoulders, and arms. His birthmark is located on his left palm. Personality Leto has a very mellow personality. He's a peacekeeper, as fitting for the middle child, not particularly troublesome, and performs adequately at the sword and the pen. He's not good or bad enough at anything to draw attention to himself, which troubles him. His desire to stand out is his driving motivation. However, this leads to self-centeredness at times. For example, he joins Merek's revolution solely as a way to distinguish himself, disregarding ideology and sacrificing his relationship with Cas in the process. Relationships Cas Ridley Raised together by the same nurse, Leto and Cas have been best friends since childhood. Originally, Leto was the troublemaker, but Cas kept him in check. As they grew older, Cas became the extrovert, with Leto happy to let his brother do all the talking. Leto became rather dependent on his constant companion and occasionally struggled to operate on his own. Marcella Beaumanoir Leto and Cas are the closest with each other, but if they were a trio, Marcella would be the third member. Disregarding the fact that she's a girl and constantly sick in bed, Leto and Cas include her in as many of their shenanigans as she can handle, and tell her just about everything. As the more sensitive one of the duo, Leto is the most likely person to keep Marcella company when she's ill, and when they're tired enough, they share some pretty deep late-night conversations. Rosaline de Clare Like all of his half-siblings, Leto is very fond of his littlest sister. Rosa enjoys his company as well, and seemingly prefers Leto over Cas due to his mellower temperament. However, Rosa always picked Mikael as her favorite older brother until Merek's revolution. After Mikael got caught up in the war and experienced a shift in personality, and a good handful of her siblings joined Merek, Rosa attached herself to Leto instead. Faye Carteret Leto and Faye are pretty close, as far as brothers and sisters in the royal family go. They definitely see each other as more of an older brother and a younger sister, rather than friends or peers. Leto doesn't really include her as much as she just tags along. King Godfrey The relationship between Leto and his father is almost non-existent. As a middle child, Leto never particularly stood out, and his few accomplishments were overshadowed by Mikael and Merek's. Initially, Leto was indifferent towards his father, but indifference quickly turned to fear and mistrust after Merek's revolution began. Saba All retainers and lieges are close, but Leto and Saba especially, since they've been together for most of their lives. Their lives don't revolve around one another, and they rarely acknowledge how much they mean to each other. At times, they might even have forgotten themselves. Although he doesn't often tell Leto, Saba thinks often about how Leto not only saved his life, but changed it, and wonders what he would be like if he had killed Leto. Dei Capulet Out of Leto's various younger half-siblings, Dei is the one he acts the most like an older brother towards. He oftentimes corrects Dei's more questionable behaviors, to which Dei reacts with volatility. Most of the time, they get along alright, when Dei thinks it's cool his brother is a prince and Leto finds him cute and endearing. The rest of the time, jealousy makes it a rocky relationship. Dei gets jealous that Leto's always the center of attention over him, while Leto's easily annoyed with him, and resents that their mother kept Dei but gave him up. Merek Seymour Merek and Leto aren't particularly close, given that Leto spends all his time with Cas, and Merek and Cas hate each other. Despite that, Merek finds Leto perfectly acceptable, and vice versa. Their relationship consists mostly of bantering across the dinner table. Merek doesn't think lowly or highly or Leto, but he does express surprise when Leto joins his revolution. Claire Seymour Leto is marginally closer to Claire than he is to her brother. When Cas isn't around, they'll sometimes spend time together. Claire talks to Leto about deeper things than Merek does, and trusts him with knowledge about the revolution before she leaves. Isolde Rowntree Isolde and Leto don't speak much, probably because Isolde's so occupied with her duties as eldest princess. When she does have time for younger brothers, it's typically for Eli. However, they do care about each other. Leto is the first person to check up on Isolde after her engagement to Sudhana, and she keeps better tabs on him after Merek's revolution begins to make sure he's holding up alright. Tatyana Okeke Leto and Tatyana met once, when Leto was thirteen and Tatyana was twelve. He was smitten instantly, even though she thought nothing of him and forgot his name and mixed him up with his brothers. Ever since then, the only person he wanted to be with was her. Nobody knows except for Cas, who used to tease him relentlessly until he realized Leto was serious. After that, he peppered Leto with unsolicited romance advice over a girl he's only spoken to once. Abilities Quotes Trivia * Leto is represented by a magpie and the color smoke gray. ** The magpie is associated with understanding the balance of light and dark, communication, prophecy, good luck, and seeing in darkness. * Leto and Eli are the only sons of King Godfrey to not have children. ** Initially, he was suspected as a possible father of Reinhold Ridley, but was ruled out because of their lack of resemblance. * Leto's star sign is Pisces. * His tarot card is the Fool, and his moral alignment is neutral good. Related * Leto Capulet/Poem Gallery Leto.png Falling.png Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Tara-Ingerilorans Category:First Generation Category:Pisces Category:Fool Category:Neutral Good